Beau Bridges
Lloyd Vernet "Beau" Bridges III is an American actor. He portrayed the role of Eli Scruggs, in Desperate Housewives' 100th episode. Biography Career Bridges was born in Los Angeles, California, the son of actors Lloyd and Dorothy Bridges (née Simpson).He was nicknamed Beau by his parents after Ashley Wilkes' son in Gone with the Wind.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beau_Bridges#cite_note-TCM-1His younger brother is actor Jeff Bridges, and he has a younger sister Lucinda. Another brother, Garrett, died in 1948 of sudden infant death syndrome. Beau has shared a close relationship with Jeff, to whom he acted as a surrogate father during childhood, when their father was busy with work.He and his siblings were raised in the Holmby Hills section of Los Angeles. Wanting to become a basketball star, he played in his freshman year at the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA), and later transferred to the University of Hawaii. In 1959, he enlisted in the US Coast Guard and also served for eight years in the Coast Guard Reserve. In 1949, Bridges played a secondary juvenile role in the movie The Red Pony. In the 1962–63 television season, Bridges, along with his brother, Jeff, appeared on their father's CBS anthology series, The Lloyd Bridges Show. In 1965 he guest-starred as Corporal Corbett in "Then Came The Mighty Hunter", Season 2, Episode 3 of the TV series Twelve O'Clock High. Other TV roles followed in the mid-1960s on shows including The Fugitive, Bonanza, and The Loner. He found steady work in television and film throughout the 1970s and 1980s. Feature films of note during this time were The Other Side of the Mountain (1975), Greased Lightning (1977), Norma Rae (1979), Heart Like a Wheel (1983), and The Hotel New Hampshire (1984). In 1989, in perhaps his best known role, he starred opposite his brother Jeff as one of The Fabulous Baker Boys. In the 1993–94 television season, Bridges appeared with his father in the 15-episode CBS comedy/western series, Harts of the West, set at a dude ranch in Nevada. In 1995, Bridges starred with his father and his son Dylan in "The Sandkings", the two-part pilot episode of the Showtime science fiction series, The Outer Limits. In 1998, he starred as Judge Bob Gibbs in the one-season Maximum Bob on ABC. He had a recurring role in the Showtime series Beggars and Choosers (1999–2000). In 2001, he guest-starred as Daniel McFarland, the stepfather of Jack McFarland, in two episodes of the NBC sitcom Will & Grace. He played a single father and college professor in the fantasy adventure film, Voyage of the Unicorn, based on the novel by James C. Christensen. From 2002 to 2003, he took on the role of Senator Tom Gage, newly appointed Director of the Central Intelligence Agency, in over 30 episodes of the drama series The Agency. In January 2005, he was cast as Major General Hank Landry, the new commander of Stargate Command in Stargate SG-1. He also played the character in five episodes of the spin-off series Stargate Atlantis. In November 2005, he guest-starred as Carl Hickey, the father of the title character in the hit NBC Comedy My Name Is Earl. Bridges's character became recurring. Bridges received a 2007 Emmy nomination for his performance. In 2008, Bridges starred in the motion picture Max Payne, based on the video game character. The film also starred Mark Wahlberg and Mila Kunis. Bridges portrayed "BB" Hensley, an ex-cop who aides Wahlberg on his quest to bring down a serial killer. The film got mixed reviews, but Bridges participation was noted for being a positive one. On February 8, 2009, Cynthia Nixon, Blair Underwood, and Bridges won a Grammy Award for Best Spoken Word Album for their recording of Al Gore's An Inconvenient Truth. In 2009, Bridges guest-starred as Eli Scruggs on the 100th episode of Desperate Housewives and received an Emmy Award nomination for his performance. In 2010, Bridges signed with Chris Mallick in the production of the movie Columbus Circle. On March 19, 2010, it was announced that Bridges would play the role of Joseph 'Rocky' Rockford, the father of private eye Jim Rockford, on the pilot episode of a new version of The Rockford Files,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beau_Bridges#cite_note-4scheduled for production for broadcast in fall 2010. In 2011 he guest-starred as an old boyfriend of matriarch Nora Walker in Brothers and Sisters and as an attorney, estranged from his son Jared Franklin in Franklin & Bash. On January 3, 2012, he took on the role of J.B. Biggley in the hit revival of the Broadway musical How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, taking over for John Larroquette. He is contracted to play the role until July 1, 2012 Bridges has 14 Emmy Award nominations with three wins: *1992 Outstanding Lead Actor In A Miniseries Or Special, for Without Warning: The James Brady Story *1993 Outstanding Supporting Actor In A Miniseries Or A Special, for The Positively True Adventures of the Alleged Texas Cheerleader-Murdering Mom *1997 Outstanding Supporting Actor In A Miniseries Or Special, for The Second Civil War . Filmography *''Force of Evil'' (1948) *''The Red Pony'' (1949) *''The Eleventh Hour'' (1964) *''Combat!'' (1964) *''Village of the Giants'' (1965) *''Cimarron Strip'' (1967) *''The Incident'' (1967) *''For Love of Ivy'' (1968) *''Gaily, Gaily'' (1969) *''Adam's Woman'' (1970) *''The Landlord'' (1970) *''Hammersmith Is Out'' (1972) *''Child's Play'' (1972) *''Your Three Minutes Are Up'' (1973) *''Lovin' Molly'' (1974) *''The Other Side of the Mountain'' (1975) *''Swashbuckler'' (1976) *''Two-Minute Warning'' (1976) *''One Summer Love'' (1976) *''The Four Feathers'' (1977) *''Greased Lightning'' (1977) *''The President's Mistress'' (1978) *''The Runner Stumbles'' (1979) *''Norma Rae'' (1979) *''The Fifth Musketeer'' (1979) *''Silver Dream Racer'' (1980) *''Night Crossing'' (1981) *''Honky Tonk Freeway'' (1981) *''Love Child'' (1982) *''Witness for the Prosecution'' (1982) *''Heart Like a Wheel'' (1983) *''The Hotel New Hampshire'' (1984) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1985) *''The Thanksgiving Promise'' (1986) *''The Killing Time'' (1987) *''Seven Hours to Judgement'' (1988) *''The Fabulous Baker Boys'' (1989) *''The Iron Triangle'' (1989) *''Signs of Life'' (1989) *''Everybody's Baby: The Rescue of Jessica McClure'' (1989) *''The Wizard'' (1989) *''Daddy's Dyin': Who's Got the Will?'' (1990) *''UFO Cafe'' (1990) *''Wildflower'' (1991) *''Without Warning: The James Brady Story'' (1991) *''Married to It'' (1991) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1991) *''Sidekicks'' (1992) *''The Positively True Adventures of the Alleged Texas Cheerleader-Murdering Mom'' (1993) *''The Man with Three Wives'' (1993) *''Million Dollar Babies'' (1994) *''Kissinger & Nixon'' (1995) *''The Outer Limits'' (1995) *''A Stranger To Love'' (1996) *''Jerry Maguire'' (1996) *''Hidden in America'' (1996) *''Nightjohn'' (1996) *''The Second Civil War'' (1997) *''Rocket Man'' (1997) *''Maximum Bob'' (1998) *''P.T. Barnum'' (1999) *''Inherit the Wind'' (1999) *''Common Ground'' (2000) *''Sordid Lives'' (2000) *''Voyage of the Unicorn'' (2001) *''We Were the Mulvaneys'' (2002) *''Sightings: Heartland Ghosts'' (2002) *''The Agency'' (2002–03) *''Out of the Ashes'' (2003) *''Debating Robert Lee'' (2004) *''Evel Knievel'' (2004) *''10.5'' (2004) *''Smile'' (2005) *''The Ballad of Jack and Rose'' (2005) *''Into the West'' (2005) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2005–2007) *''Stargate: Atlantis'' (2005–2006) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2005–2009) *''10.5: Apocalypse'' (2006) *''The Good German'' (2006) *''I-See-You.Com'' (2006) *''American Dad!'' (2005–2006) *''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) *''Spinning Into Butter'' (2007) *''Stargate: The Ark of Truth'' (2008) *''Stargate: Continuum'' (2008) *''Max Payne'' (2008) *''Americanizing Shelley'' (2008) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2009) *''A Dog Year'' (2009) *''Don't Fade Away'' (2009) *''The Closer'' (2009) *''Columbus Circle'' (2010) *''My Girlfriend's Boyfriend'' (2010) *''Free Willy 4'' (2010) *''The Descendants'' (2011) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2011) *''Franklin and Bash'' (2011) *''White Collar'' (2011–2012) *''Game Time: Tackling the Past'' (2011) Category:Guest Cast Category:Actor